


The Switch

by TheifOfTime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of swearing, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, and visa versa, au where connie gets armins bag, connie/armin is the main ship, they finally meet in chap 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Conditioner? A baggie of hair ties? Reading glasses? A sketchpad? MORE books? Um Connie bro, I don’t think you grabbed the right bag you doofus.” Ymir cackles. Connie’s head shoots up.</p><p>	“Ymir if you are shitting me right now I will crush your hermit crabs and cut Krista’s hair in her sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

Connie had just arrived home from his visit to Germany, and he was absolutely exhausted. He opened the door to the house he shared with his roommates and yelled “HOME” before collapsing on the ground. The sunlight filtered through the window and warmed his back. His roommate Ymir stepped out into the hallway. 

“Finally home, huh? You couldn’t have stayed a little longer?” Ymir groused. 

His other roommate Krista stepped up behind Ymir and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. “Hush baby. Hello Connie, welcome home!” She chirped, always the angel.

Connie responded with a groan. Krista made a little tutting noise and hurried over. She gave Connie’s fuzzy head an affectionate pet before picking up his bag and depositing it in front of Ymir. Ymir sneers at the bag and crosses her arms. Krista scuttled off to the kitchen and brought him a glass of water “Here” She cooed. “You poor thing, on the plane for that long!”

Ymir gave an unattractive snort. “Don’t baby him Kris, he doesn’t deserve it.” Connie huffed a sigh and closed his eyes. Krista made a protesting noise and stuck her tongue out at her tall girlfriend.

“Oh be quiet you, you know he’d do the same for us!” She pouted and Connie made a noise that sounded vaguely like agreement, sniffing loudly. He heard rustling and all of a sudden Ymir barked out a sharp laugh.

“Seriously Connie? What the fuck is all this? ‘Travelers Guide to The Sewers of Italy’? ‘Complete Works of Charles Bukowski’? ‘How to Improve Your Confidence in Ten Easy Steps’?” She laughed again, but it sounded more like a hyena dying.

Connie let out another muffled noise. “Wha?”

“These books in your bag. Don’t tell me you read garbage like this? I mean come on, your confidence is as big as my ego, I doubt you need a self help book.” Ymir said with a snarky grin, waving a book in the air.

Connie lifted his head blearily. “I have never owned any of those books. Who the fuck even is Charles Bukowski?” Krista made a worried noise.

“Oh we read some of his works in my college English class! He’s quite talented.” Krista says as she gets up to walk over to Ymir. Ymir is fussing with the bag now, pulling out more and more junk. Krista tugs Ymir’s hair and Ymir gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Conditioner? A baggie of hair ties? Reading glasses? A sketchpad? MORE books? Um Connie bro, I don’t think you grabbed the right bag you doofus.” Ymir cackles. Connie’s head shoots up.

“Ymir if you are shitting me right now I will crush your hermit crabs and cut Krista’s hair in her sleep.” Krista makes a noise of protest and Ymir growls, folding her arms.  
“Don’t even joke about that Connie, yo-“ she starts, but Connie cuts her off

“Yadda yadda the two most important things in my life are my girlfriend and my dumb crabs touch them and die blah blah I KNOW.” Connie groused and pushed himself off of the hardwood floor. “Now show me the goddamn bag.”

Ymir glares at him and gives him a little shove and he sticks his tongue out cheekily back. Ymir huffs a laugh and Krista grabs her hand lovingly. He turns his attention to the bag. Even after a single glance he can tell the bag isn’t his. There’s sweater vests and a really nice looking camera and books, BIG books, none of which Connie owns. 

He gives and groan and both Ymir and Krista chuckle. “This is totally not my bag.” He says woefully, dropping his head.

Ymir snickers. “It kind of looks like a chicks bag, maybe with your luck, you got some total bombshell’s bag who’ll take one look at your boxer briefs and fall madly in love!”

Even Connie has to giggle at that, despite his despair. “As if.” He chuckles sadly, his impending singleness looming over his head like a black cloud that tells men and women to stay away, which totally doesn’t make sense since his you’d think his singleness would ATTRACT people, but whatever. 

He shuffles through he bag a bit more. “Hopefully I’ll find something that’ll lead me to this person. Help me look guys!” Ymir regretfully lets go of Krista’s hand and the two girls dig in with him. They shuffle through endless belongings. ‘How much shit does this person TAKE on a trip?’ Connie wondered disgruntledly. 

They search for a while, strewing aside knick-knacks, key chains, pens and pencils and erasers, and a pair of worn headphones. He comes across a picture of a 3 people, a black haired woman with sharp grey eyes giving the camera a soft smile, a really tan boy with huge turquoise eyes and a thousand watt grin giving the camera a thumbs up, and a small boy in the middle with chin length blonde hair giving his friends an embarrassed grin, baby blue eyes trained on the goofy boy with the turquoise eyes. On the back of the picture is a messily scribbled heart and a date.

Connie gives the picture a fond smile, thinking of his own fun nights with his friends. The loud afternoons spent in the kitchen with Sasha, the nights at the bar, betting on Annie in arm wrestling fights and teaming up with Reiner to get Bertholdt drunk enough to come out of his shell, nights spent curled up with Krista and Ymir in Ymir’s king sized bed, talking about random junk until they forget their troubles and drift into oblivion.

Suddenly Krista lets out a shout. “Look!” She grins. “I found some information!” Connie tucks the picture safely in a suitcase pocket and rushes over. Stitched inside the suitcase is a piece of white cloth. On it has a name. ‘Armin Arlert.” He reads. Below it is a phone number. Connie whoops in success and picks up his phone, preparing to dial the number, and hopefully get his own suitcase back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends uwu haha just like i promised, another ConMin fic *o* this one promises to be fluffy trust me ;) this'll be three chaps long i think ! Sorry if there's typos i'm just a lazy tired butt who should be doing their summer homework ugh i am literal garbage. Also, Ymir is my favorite character from this show, if you couldn't tell, so I really wanted to incorporate her in this sorry ^^' (plus Krista is a total cutie and i love the idea of the three of them living together) see you all next chapter :)<33! (btw my tumblr is davestriderinthighhighs if any of you wanna drop by and leave me prompts or share your love of conmin :))


End file.
